Jack And Ianto Become Parents
by Torchwood-Godess-29
Summary: Jack and Ianto are going to have a baby!


Ianto and Jack become parents

By: Justina Snyder

Ianto woke up feeling like he had a hangover, but this was even worse. It takes a moment for Ianto to realize that Ianto is in his bed, and that he is not actually alone. With a half gasp and a hand over his mouth, Ianto scrambles from the bed and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door quickly and locking it behind him. Running for the toilet opening the lid and vomiting.

In the bed, Jack rolls over, woken by the noise and movement.

In the bathroom Ianto flushes the toilet. He leans his head on the cold tiles of the wall, it relives his headache but only marginally. But only momentarily, Ianto's head is in the toilet again , he is spewing. It doesn't last as long as the last vomit session did, but when he did stop and flush the toilet, he could feel something close to a sob start to well up. It seemed like his dreams were finally coming true.

Jack knocked on the bathroom door. " Ianto ?" there was no reply, only the muffled sound of crying. Jack gigled the doorhandle. " Ianto are you ok in there?"

Jack at this point is nervous, Ianto had been waking up at odd times, and vomiting, not to mention he that he has been plagued by really weird dreams.

Ianto managed a slightly croaky." Yes." He didn't really know how Jack was going to take this, hell Ianto didn't actually know if he was, he wasn't 100 percent sure yet. Only one thing could tell him if he was or not.

However staying locked in the bathroom wasn't a remotely viable option, he needed to know. So a few minuets later Ianto opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waist, one hand resting on his abdomen.

Standing there wearing absolutely nothing but a couple of love bites and his wrist strap, Jack grinned at him. " Guess we got a little carried away last night, but it was by far one of the best nights we have had together."

" Yeah." Ianto looked at Jack eyes red and puffy from crying, and vomitig so much. Ianto goes and sits down on the bed and begins to cry again.

Jack imeditally takes the spot on the bed next to Ianto and puts his arms around him.

Ianto looks up at Jack and then down at the floor, he feels like he's going to vomit again, and it occurs to him that he must be.

" Hey." Jack lifted Ianto's chin so he could look at him. " Ianto whats going on with you? For the last five weeks you've been waking up at really strange times and vomiting. You've been eating things that you don't usually eat, you've been having weird dreams, tell me what going on please?"

Ianto turned away from him. Not sure how to break the news to Jack. He's not sure that he can really tell Jack, he didn't know if he would be able to find the words.

" What is it?" Jack at this point was on his knees in front of Ianto holding Ianto's hands in his.

Ianto looks up at Jack and begins to cry again, and he shakes his head. " If I told you you probably wouldn't stay with me, or not believe me."

Jack was concerned again at this point. " Ianto what is it please tell me because frankly your scaring the shit out of me."

Ianto looked up at Jack, he couldn't hide it from Jack any longer. " Jack you remember when we had sex five weeks ago?"

Jack was confused but he needed to know what was going on. " Yeah why, whats going on?"

Ianto tried to hold back a sob." Well we were in the heat of the moment and I noticed that it felt like you didn't have a condom on, but I knew you did and then it hit me, the condom broke. But oh my god it felt so good, next thing I knew you came. I was do for a period the following wendsday. Wendsday rolled around and no period. Then I felt my body changing. Then my period still didn't come and all hell started to break lose. Jack it's been almost two months since I've had my period."

Jack was looking intently at Ianto. " Ianto are you saying that your pregnant?"

Ianto looked at Jack." I'm not for sure but there's only one way to find out."

Jack stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Ianto to come out. It had been three minuets since Ianto had went into the bathroom.

Jack paced around the room, the bathroom door opened and Ianto came out, holding the pregnancy test, a little pink cross was in the cut out.

Jack grabbed the box that it came out of and read the back aloud." After urinating on the stick wait two minuets and if a pink plus should occur that indicates you are pregnant."

Jack and Ianto stood in silence. Their lives would surely be changing. They were going to be parents.

Ianto sank down on his knees, dropping the pregnancy test, a mixed emotion of tears coming from his eyes. Jack sat legs crossed in front of Ianto and picked up the test, turning it over in his fingers, still in shock also.

" We're going to have to get Jacqueline to check you out, to see how far along you actually are."

Ianto was now sitting cross legged acrossed from Jack, he was now looking at him.

" Your right. Jack your not mad at me are you?"

Jack looked at Ianto with the most loving gaze that he had ever given him. " Why would I be? Ianto I have lost so many people I have loved, this makes up for it all." he said waving the test in his hand. " If there was anyone I would go through this with it would be you."

Ianto extended a hand out to Jack and he took it, Ianto placed it over his abdomen, where as they were speaking their child was growing.

Jack was overcome with happiness and passion, he pulled Ianto on top of him and laced his hands in Ianto's hair. They made love passiontally and gently, until they fell asleep letting bliss overtake them.

Jack woke up slowly, content to lie in the warmth of Ianto's embrace a while longer. Be had been sleeping a lot more lately, they both had. In the week since they had discovered Ianto's pregnancy, the Welshman had been plagued by nightmares instead of weird dreams, Jack knew from the months following Ianto's suspishion that he slept better with somebody there so the captain had been staying at Ianto's flat each night and found out that he also slept better with Ianto at his side. For the first time in many years as he could remember Jack slept for more than an hours time, and had come to quite enjoy the quiet domesticity of their situation.

Behind their perfacet lids Ianto's eyes moved as he dreamed, and a small smile crossed his features. Jack liked to believe that this happened when he dreamed of him but it was hard to do so with Ianto's hand splayed protectively over his abdomen. It was still hard to believe that somewhere in there was their child, other than the little white plastic rectangle with a pink cross in the middle which sat- to Ianto's annoyance- on Jack's desk until it could be replaced by a sonogram picture or some other evidence that their child existed. He tried to imagine what their son would look like- Ianto still maintained that it was a boy even if "he" was little more than a ball of cells at this point-in his mind he saw a child with Ianto's welsh features, dark hair and blue eyes, god help the women of Cardiff, Wales in 18 to 20 years time, he'll have them running for their money. Jack giggled at this.

" Muh." Ianto rolled over and swatted Jack playfully but sleepley on the arm " Stop think so loudly I can heat you from all the way over here."

Jack smiled and pressed a kiss on the hand that was settled on his chest, and looked up at the groggy man next to him.

" I wasn't aware that those nonogenes made you psychic?"

" They don't make me psychic, they don't need to. I know when your awake."

" Like Santa!"

Ianto's eyes opened half way and he frowned in confusion " What? Eugh... Too sleepy" Jack kissed him and smiled, as much as he loved Ianto the welshman really didn't understand his sense of humor at the first thing right in the morning. He would have settled back down and let Ianto get some more sleep if the alarm clock hadn't decided to announce at that moment that it was time for them to get up for the day. Ianto glared at the offending device while Jack leaned over him to switch it off, by time he was done doing that Ianto had burrowed back down under the covers and was showing signs of not moving for anything. Grinning the evil captain Jack smile and taking hold of the two bottom corners of the duvet, Jack yanked the covers from the bed, leaving his lover searching blindly for them before he woke up properly and fixed his captain with a glare.

" Don't look at me like that." He gave Ianto the smile which always got him out of trouble. " It's time to get up."

Owen stood in front of his equipment wareing his lab coat and an exceptionatlly large frown. It had been a week since they discovered Ianto's 'condition' which made Jack's Welshman boy toy a little over six weeks pregnant, unfortunately other than monitoring the tea boys health and caffeine intake there wasn't much for him to do at this stage. Thank god. And since Jacqueline had went into labour an hour after she examined Ianto, all of her work fell on him.

Jack and Jacqueline had seemed to be taking turns at playing mother hen, putting a frustrated Ianto on desk duty and depriving the whole team of junk food in a fabulous effort to make sure Ianto and Jack both were eating healthier meals. Owen unlike Jacqueline wasn't particularly concerned about Ianto's health, working with Tosh he had learned that the nanogenes still present in his bloodstream were programed to keep their host organism alive and kicking. Today he and Toshiko were going to modify an old ultrasound machine with some bits of alien technology that they had scavenged from the medical transport shuttle that crashed in Aberystwyth the previous year.

" Are you ready to get started Owen?" Tosh leaned over the railings to the medical bay to question him before she came down. Owen told her he was ready, and then shook his head at just how elated their resident technical genius was over the prospect of being able to play with the various devices all day.

" I don't know what you're so hyped up about this, I highly doubt that we'll be able to get any of this junk to work properly anyway." He kicked the dusty ultrasound machine which hadn't been used since 1985, and earned himself a really threatening loom from Toshiko. The technician made her best angry face she could muster and pointed the screwdriver she was holding at Owen, just reminding him who was accusing who of not being able to fix something. The doctor went back to analyzing the purple samples that he had been working on when she walked in. He left Tosh to do what she was doing.

It was after midnight and Ianto was sitting up on Jacks bed with a pile of catalogues while Jack snored as of he was sawing logs, at his side, once the girls had gotten over the disbelief and the hysterical excitement of the news of his pregnancy they had started leaving mothercare catalogues on his desk, with items that they thought he would like for the baby circled in pink ink. He had intentaly thought that it was a joke when he saw just how much stuff you need for a baby, but over the last week he had found himself thinking about what he was going to do when the child arrived. Tonight found him staring up at the ceiling of Jack's bunker wishing that this wasn't one of the nights that Jack had decided to fall into a deep sleep star-fished across his bed snoring as if he was sawing logs.

There were a lot of things on Ianto's mind.

" Jack are you awake?" he questioned quietly but just as he figured he got no response.

" Jack." he tried again a little louder, but his lovers only reaction was to roll over pushing them even closer to the wall and throwing a hand over Ianto's hip in his sleep. Ianto knew that he could just remove the hand but a glint of mischief shown in his eyes, he was going to get back at Jack for pulling the covers off him the other day, he pushed Jack so hard that he fell out of the bed and landed on the floor of the bunker with a thud.

" Whu...I...?" Jack looked around frantically and felt for his gun which wasn't there( of corse it wasn't he was in his boxer shorts.)

" Oh you're awake." Ianto sat, the picture of innocence leaning agents the head board smiling dawn at the suspicious captain on the floor.

" Everything ok babe?" Jack brushed himself off and stood up.

" Where am I soposed to put it?" Jack sat back on the bed and looked at Ianto confused. " The baby! Where an I going to put him?"

" Still sure it's a him?" Jack crawled up the bed and then laid down, pulling Ianto down next to him. " We'll figure it out don't worry."

" I don't want to 'figure it out' Jack! Jacqueline and Tosh have showed me all the things that this baby is going to need, and i absolutely have no fucking clue where the hell it's all supposed to go." Jack frowned, he knew he should have discouraged the girls from pushing those catalogues at Ianto so early on, but he hadn't had the heart to, they had been so elated.

" Why don't we start looking for a house, somewhere big enough to fit as much baby crap as you.." he stopped as he saw the trademark Ianto Jones death glare when he said 'baby crap' and held his hands out in surrender before Ianto decided to put him on decaf all together."Sorry, but I'm serious about looking for a new place though, somewhere that's ours rather than your flat or my bunker."

Ianto gave him a half smile and snuggled into Jack's chest." That would be nice, but there is absolutely no way I'll be able to afford a house and a baby, have you seen how much all this is going to cost?"

Jack knew that Ianto wouldn't have the substantial saving that he had accumulated over the hundred or so years working for Torchwood, but he had received a hefty compensation packet after Canary Wharf so when the captain asked Ianto how he had blown through all that money so fast the Welshman reluctantally answered"I help out my sister Rhiannon when money is tight, and most of my savings went out to helping Lisa." he felt a little embarrassed, Jack had never learned about just how much money he had invested in trying to heal his girlfriend, the drugs alone had cost thousands of dollars, then there was the electricity bill before he could sneak her into the HUB, and arranging travel and accommodation for Dr Tanazaki had proved expensive too.

" I've got enough to buy what I need for the baby but there's absolutely no way I'll be able to put a downpayment on a house anytime soon."

" Which is why I said we should look for a house, babe you talk if it is only your responsibility." He knew that Ianto was worrying about the future and Jack knew that he probably still felt insecure about wether Jack was going to leave again so Jack decided to do something to show the Welshman he was planning on sticking around." We'll start looking for a house on line tomorrow ok and if we find a house we like, I'll sort it out ok?"

Apparently his gesture didn't go down the right way with Ianto, because he got out of bed and disappeared up the ladder.

" Yan?" Jack followed and found him at his desk typing away, he would have to delete the CCTV before Tosh got in, there was no way that Ianto was doing work in his underpants and remaining unmolested, first he had to make it so the young man wasn't mad at him. " What's the problem? We need a house and I just said I would buy one." Ianto looked at him like he was stupid.

" But than it wouldn't be our house would it? I'm not going to let you keep me like a bloody rent boy." Jack zoned out momentarily at the mention of Ianto as a rent boy, but was brought back to the present by a sharp dig in his ribs.

" Sorry." Jack thought for a second and a wonderful idea hit him, " Why don't we get a mortgage instead? Then it'll be our and you haven't got to worry about one large payment and we could.."

" Jack!" it didn't look like the captain was going to get a word in anytime soon so Ianto stopped in mid sentence. " Are you sure you want this?"

" Yes." Jack answered immedatally and watched a smile light up Ianto's tired face, as he got the reassurance that Jack was in it for the long haul. Money seemed like such a stupid thing to really worry about when he risked his neck everyday facing aliens, but for him the man who made plans about making said plans, there had been countless doubts over the next few weeks about what exactally he wad going to do if he ended up with a child to support. It was crazy but with one promise from Jack that he wasn't going to leave or go anywhere, those worries melted away as soon as they had started, and Ianto allowed himself to be led back to bed feeling silly and embarrassed about his late night panic attack.

Two weeks later Jack was almost regretting even suggesting that he and Ianto find a house, where they could raise their child. He had looked through what felt like millions of house ads, which had been helpfully printed off and left on his desk along with notes on what Ianto thought of each one. As much as Jack love the Welshman he certainly didn't do anything by halves. After spending over a century without a real HOME Jack had expected to feel the walls of commitment closing around him but all it took was one look at the smile on Ianto's usually atomic face as they arranged meetings an viewings with banks and real-estate agents for Jack to realize how much better it was to finally have something real. A real relationship and while it was almost foreign to him, Jack found that he really liked it.

Today was their third viewing, the first had been a Victorian town home which the had totally fallen in love with on sight, but it needed so much work that they reluctantly abandoned the idea of moving in. The second had been a complete opposite, new built and ready to move in, but it was sterile in cream and beige colors. Jack had expected to see the wives of Stepford making chit chat over their perfect fences of their perfectly cut lawns. The house was everything they needed, but had nothing they wanted, so when Ianto took his hand and they approached the door of house number three, Jack was hoping for the cliche of " Third times the charm."

Four hours later and back in the HUB's underground garage Ianto jumped out of the car talking away on his cellphone in Welsh while Jack went back up to the main HUB hoping that somebody had bought one of the horribly over sweet lattes he loved while they were out, because Jack was in desperate need for something caffeinated and bad for him.

" Your an angel." He smiled at Tosh when she handed him a Starbucks cup and took a sip, to reveal his favorite guilty pleasure drink with whipped cream and toffee sprinkles.

" It's fine it sounded like like you needed one when when you let me know that you were heading back. So I picked you up one ."


End file.
